


Holding you

by Loving_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Derek Hale, Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I guess some fluff maybe, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek, Slow Build, Stiles is so afraid of hospitals and needles, damn alpha twins, isaac is a good friend, stiles is wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Wolf/pseuds/Loving_Wolf
Summary: “Stiles I'm sorry but these need stitches!”Stiles immediately backed away from him. “No! No no no no no! Hell no! You fucking won't take me to a doctor or anywhere near anyone dressed in white, or blue, or these flowery nurse patterns or whatever! No! Absolutely not!”Or the one where Stiles is bleeding severely and refuses to go to a hospital and Derek is there to comfort him.





	Holding you

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a quick one shot but it turned out to be a bit longer. I'm quite new to all this so I would love to get some feedback of u guys! Like please let me know what you think. Just be nice :) I really liked the beginning but I think I kinda lost my flow towards the end. Also I have no beta reader and English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters. All credits go to Jeff Davis.

“Stiles I'm sorry but these need stitches!”  
Stiles immediately backed away from him. “No! No no no no no! Hell no! You fucking won't take me to a doctor or anywhere near anyone dressed in white, or blue, or these flowery nurse patterns or whatever! No! Absolutely not!” His voice was strong and determined as if he wasn't feeling the energy waving out of him due to the blood loss he was suffering from right now. These stupid ass twins and their stupid ass decision to get to Scott regardless of any collateral damage...collateral _human_ damage in this case.  
Isaac growled at him. Was he for real?? Did he really think his cute little attempt on a proper grown wolf growl would work on him? Like really...he should get Derek to teach him how to pull off a proper scaring growl. Cause as much as he liked to deny it Derek was a real pro in this showing-off-the-big-bad-wolf thing. He could be quite scary really. Scary and cute. Cute with his dumb beautiful eyes. Wait what? Whatever. Shut up Stiles.

  
God he was thirsty.  
“Is.. I'm really thirsty. Could you just grab me some water man?” As Isaac got up quickly Stiles could feel anxiety tugging on his heart. Oh no. Come on. Not now!  
“Here. Drink!” Isaac raised a bottle of water up to his mouth. “Oh really? I thought I’ll swim in it..puppy”. Wow yeah that was a great response. He totally won the sarcastic award for this...not.

  
Ok Stiles started to really not feel all that great now to be honest. He could tell he was about to lose some serious amount of blood. “Scott?” he asked.  
“He is still after the twins. Allison and Erica are with him. Don't worry. They just want to see where they are heading to.” “Hmm” Stiles acknowledged. “Come on Stiles. Please let me take you to the emergency. I can't stop the bleeding and you've lost too much blood already. I can feel it. Please Stiles!” Oh god Isaac started to lose it. Not good. Not good at all.

  
Stiles knew these gashes on his leg should really get some medical attention. But he was so scared. He hated it. Doctors, hospitals, the smell of antiseptic sprays, needles. Oh god needles. Only thinking about them put Stiles mind into a stormy ocean of anxiety.  
“Stiles I'm gonna pick you up now. Just try to keep as much pressure on it as you can ok!?”  
When Isaac slipped his right hand under his legs and put the other one onto his lower back he tried to move away from him. The anxiety going wild now. “No please Isaac. Please. I'll be fine. I promise. But please no hospital man. Please man. I can't. Please!”  
He didn't have the energy left in him to fight Isaac off though. So Stiles was lifted into his arms. Raw pain shot through his body almost taking his consciousness. He screamed.  
“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Stiles. God I'm sorry. Just stay awake will ya!” Stiles’ face fell weakly against the side of Isaac’s neck right into the scarf the boy was wearing. Man Isaac and his scarves. Seriously what were they about? Could someone please explain!

  
“Ok. Ok. We gonna get you into your jeep and I'm gonna take you to the hospital.  
Shit Stiles!!! Stop it! You need help!”  
Stiles was in panic. He tried to push himself out of Isaac’s hold so Isaac almost dropped him. But Stiles didn't care. There was just his panic talking to him now. Flashing images of hospitals, doctors and his dying mother were all he could see now.  
“God Stiles. Calm down ok. Just breathe! Stiles, breathe!” Shit. Man where was Derek? He texted him like 10 minutes ago. He needed help here. Cause Isaac didn't know what to do anymore. If he would force Stiles into the car he would probably lose it completely and faint. He didn't know much about blood loss but he was sure you were supposed to keep a bleeding person awake. God he was so pissed at the twins. He would make them suffer for that! Or he would at least try to! Regardless of what Derek and Scott would tell him.

  
“Ok. Ok. I won't take you to the hospital. But we need to do something!” Isaac’s thoughts raced through his head as he was going over all options left here. First he should probably wrap up Stiles’ leg a bit tighter. Ok. Ok. He could do that. But it would hurt him. He gently put Stiles back to the ground. Thankfully he could hear his heartbeat slow down at least a little bit. “Ok Stiles. I'm gonna use my scarf to wrap up your leg really tight so the pressure on the wounds will get stronger and hopefully it will slow down the blood flow a bit more than the shirt Allison wrapped around it earlier.” Stiles only nodded at this. He was tired. He really wanted some good night sleep right now.  
“I'm sorry but that will probably hurt. Just stay with me ok?”

  
As Isaac took his scarf from his neck Stiles just thought about how his blood would ruin it. I mean he considered the scarves as stupid and there was like no reason at all to wear a scarf when it was perfectly warm outside. But he had to admit they suited Isaac. And if this was his thing he didn't want to take it from him. He still had to make fun about that though. But he didn't want to ruin his scarf. “But you love your scarves,” was all he could mumble. Isaac raised an eyebrow at that. Was that serious concern or was Stiles picking on him as usual? He really couldn't tell. So he only responded, “well yeah. I need a new one anyway. So it's ok.” While Isaac covered the leg in a layer of his scarf, Stiles could hear him mumble under his breath. That kind of sounded nice. He could fall asleep to that. And he almost did until another wave of insane pain shot through him and brought his mind back to being fully and entirely awake. He couldn't hold back the tears rising up his eyes and blurring his view. “Sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Stiles!”“t’s fine,” he hissed through his gritted teeth. Well under other circumstances he would have thrown a sarcastic comment into Isaac’s direction. Something about how he was such a puppy with a serious and worrying obsession of grey fabric wrapped around his throat. But at the moment he was just so exhausted and filled up with quite an amount of pain. He couldn't think of any sarcastic comment that would fit his standards.

  
“Ok. Ok. I think it's helping a bit. But we can't just leave it like that. Stiles we need to do something about it.” He was careful not to mention any medical terms again. He didn't need Stiles to go all panicking again.

  
He was caught up in his thoughts trying to figure out how to get Stiles letting anyone near these nasty wounds when he suddenly almost shot up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Causing Stiles, whose upper body rested against his chest to make an annoyed noise.  
“Derek! Thank god. Where have u been?”  
“Had things to do. I'm here now. Go get the car. I'm taking care of him.”  
Just as Isaac was about to protest and explain that Stiles will go into a full-on panic attack if they tried to bring him to a hospital Derek gave him a commanding look and insisted, “get the car Isaac.”  
Isaac surrendered. Derek took his place besides Stiles wrapping his arms around his injured pack member or at least he liked to think that was what Stiles meant to him.  
“You're going to be fine Stiles.” He scooted the boy over into his arms picking him up so he was carrying him bridal style. Stiles glanced up at him his brows furrowed in confusion. “Derek? Is that you sourwolf?” Derek pressed Stiles closer into his body as a response. “You need to teach Isaac how to growl!” Derek raised his eyebrow looking down on Stiles. “Uhm. Ok?”

  
Derek used the time while waiting for Isaac to return to investigate the wounds. He flashed his eyes in werewolf sight. He could see three massive gashes on Stiles’ thigh. They were still bleeding into the shirt that was pressed onto them. But as far as he could tell Isaac did a good job slowing the flow down with his scarf. But Stiles had lost a good amount of blood. Derek growled in frustration. God damn it Stiles. Why did he always have to step into supernatural werewolf fights? When would he learn that he was a god damn human. He clearly had no ability to heal himself right away.

  
“See pro growler here.” Stiles tried to lift up his head so he could look at Derek. But there was just no energy left in him. Man he felt so dizzy and tired. Why wasn’t he in his bed anyway? And why was he so thirsty again? And like _where_ actually was he for that matter.  
“Stiles. Come on stay awake. Listen to me Stiles. You are not going to sleep right now. You have to stay awake. You can sleep later. Besides we really have to talk about that behaviour of yours.” The voice was dull, like it was coming from a different room. “Stiles!! Open your eyes! Now!!” The last command came with an intense growl which reached something inside him, tugging and shaking and pulling him back into the world of the living.  
“Here you go. Good.” Derek let out a breath in relief. He didn’t mean to use his alpha voice onthe boy. It just happened. But for some reason it worked. Well of course it worked cause Stiles was pack right. But he was also human. Well he had to think about that later.

  
“Ok. Isaac is here now. We gonna get you to a doctor now.” A new wave of energy was rushing through Stiles as he remembered and panic started to rise up in him. “Derek no. No hospital. Come on man. Not gonna call u a sourwolf ever again. Just please no hospital. Please...please…,” his voice trailed off into a small whimper.  
So that was what Isaac was worried about earlier and why he hadn’t taken him to the hospital before. Derek scented the immense stress and fear, no panic waving through Stiles. He was almost into another panic attack and his breathing started to get erratic.

“Stiles calm down. breathe alright. Just as I do. Feel it? In….and out.” He was raising and deflating his chest in exaggeration so Stiles could feel him breathing. He hoped that would snap him out of his state and helped him finding a normal breathing rhythm again. But he didn’t. Instead he started mumbling between his gasps for air. “No Hospital. No. Needles. Hurt. Mum. No. Please. No.” Derek felt how is shirt went damp where Stiles’ head rested against his chest. He squeezed him a little more against his warm body in an attempt to spend him some more comfort. Making some shushing noises he decided to move towards the car. He figured Stiles wouldn’t notice since he was quite out of it, caught up in his panic and still mumbling on between his unsteady breaths. Oh was he wrong.

As soon as he opened the door to the Jeep Stiles flinched in his arms as he recognized the sound of the screeching door. Derek was caught off guard by that sudden movement but luckily his hold on Stiles was tight enough so he didn’t drop him.  
“Ok Stiles. No hospital. But we need to get you in the car. We can’t stay here. So would you please let me take you in there now?” Derek tried at the door again. This time Stiles only tensed up but didn’t try to escape him. So he climbed into the back not letting go of the boy in his arms. When he settled down placing Stiles in his lap, he carefully put the injured leg up on the seat beside him. Isaac looked at him through the rearview mirror questioning where to go through his eyes. Derek knitted his brows together while thinking of a solution. Isaac was right not to take Stiles to a hospital they really couldn’t risk him losing consciousness due to a panic attack. But they needed someone to stitch Stiles up. Someone Stiles trusted.

  
“Deaton. We take him to Deaton’s.”

Isaac nodded and pressed down on the gas pedal making his best effort not to go too fast risking to lose control over the car he was not used to drive.

  
Stiles whimpered. It was the pain and confusion and exhaustion. And the thought of Deaton, who may be a veterinarian but that still was kind of a doctor. He felt how he was pushed further into the warmth of another person’s body.  
“Ssshhhh. You will be fine Stiles. I promise.” Suddenly Derek let out a rather creative swear which Stiles definitely would have commented on if it wasn’t for the sheer pain and exhaustion he was consumed by right now. When Isaac looked back at Derek to see why he said something drastic like that, he saw how the veins of his left arm turned black as he was pulling the pain from Stiles.

Oh god how could he have forgotten about that? How could he have forgotten to take Stiles’ pain. He really needed to learn to get his thoughts straight in crisis situations. But then again Derek forgot about it as well. Until now.

  
The alpha calmed down when Stiles sighed in relief. But he also felt how the boy almost slipped into darkness. So he stopped pulling to leave some of the pain hoping it would keep Stiles awake. His wolf went mad at this decision. He didn’t want Stiles to be in pain. But Derek used all of his will power to push the strong urge to keep pulling the pain down.  
“Stiles. Stiles you need to stay with me ok?” There was only a weak mumble coming as a response. Derek couldn’t hold his anger back any longer. “I’m gonna kill them! I’m gonna rip them apart!! And I don’t care what Deucalion will do to me for that.”  
“Always that angry sourwolf right?” Derek looked down in surprise. Stiles had regained some energy allowing him to lift his head so he could look at the wolf holding him. A mischievous grin was spread on his face. “..Miguel?” Derek couldn’t hold back his grin. Isaac questioningly raised his eyebrow at him through the mirror. But Derek only let his gaze run over Stiles’ face. “Well Stiles you know how I feel about my property.” That earned him a bewildered look. Confusion mixed into Stiles’ grin and Derek hoped that the boy wasn’t able to feel his heartbeat going wild. Of course Isaac noticed. But before anyone could say or do anything Isaac slowed down the car announcing, “We’re there.”

Derek let out a breath he didn’t notice he was holding. Isaac jumped out of his seat running around the car to open the door for them. “Go fill Deaton in,” Derek commanded and Isaac hurried to do as he was told. Just as Derek lifted Stiles off his lap to leave the car he scented anxiety rising up in him again. He was back to his protective mode in an instant. “It’s ok Stiles. You will be fine. You know Deaton. He won’t hurt you.” He shifted Stiles in his arms so his head was resting against his chest again. He wanted him to listen to the steady echo of his heartbeat. It worked right until they entered the surgery room where Deaton was already gathering supplies he needed for the treatment of wounds caused by an alpha wolf.

  
He couldn’t do this. No. Stiles could not do this. He wouldn’t let any damn medical thing near his thigh. Noooo. No he was fine. Totally fine. Accept that he was not.

He really didn’t have the energy to fight himself out of Derek’s arms which closed even tighter around him now. The panic let his body shake uncontrollably. And for god’s sake even his eyes weren’t listening to him any more. He was a crying, sobbing and shaking picture of misery in Derek Hale’s arms. Great.

  
When he felt the cold metal of the examination table underneath him he clenched his hands into the wolf’s shirt while gasping desperately for some air.  
“Come on Stiles calm down. Breathe. Right there with me. Come on. In….and out. I promise you will be fine! In… and out,” Derek repeated the last part over and over again. Helplessly he looked over to Deaton who was stepping into action now.

  
“Stiles? We need you to calm down. The heighten pulse you have because of your panic attack causes the wounds to bleed more. I won’t touch you right now. Not until you give me permission to do so. But I would very much appreciate it if you try to normalize your breathing.” Turning around he directed his attention to Isaac, “Isaac would you be so kind helping me out in the front?” “Uhm sure.”  
So Isaac followed Deaton who gave Derek a meaningful nod before exiting the room.

  
The calm monotone voice of the vet worked his way through the fog which seemed to surround Stiles’ brain. He managed to listen to Deaton’s voice. His explanation was logic which gave Stiles a certain amount of a secure feeling. ‘Cause logic was his thing. He could deal with logic.  
He felt how gentle hands loosened his grip on the shirt he was still holding on to. Then there was a warm, muscular body sliding up behind him and strong arms pulled him into an ever so comforting embrace. He felt Derek’s chest rising and falling against his back and heard him mumbling some soothing words. He concentrated on that and tried his best to align his breathing with the one of the alpha behind him.

  
“Good. That’s it Stiles. Here you go. Just keep that rhythm alright?” Derek kept it as well and started rocking both of their bodies while he simultaneously rubbed his thumb over the boy’s right hand he was holding in his own. He knew Deaton wanted him to comfort Stiles and lull him into a state where he was feeling safe and would let go of his thoughts. He felt how Stiles started to calm down. But he decided to hum his mother’s lullaby to him hoping it would soothe Stiles even more...and maybe also to spend himself some comfort here.

  
Both of their thoughts got lost in the moment. Lost in their matching breathing, lost in the vibration of Derek’s chest, lost in the tingle of touching skin where their hands met. They were lost in the pure sensation of each other.

  
When the deep sense of calmness reached Isaac he gave Deaton a nod. The vet had filled him in on how he planned to move on here while they were waiting for Stiles to calm down. Derek was supposed to keep going with his comforting efforts to distract Stiles. Deaton would patch him up while it was Isaac’s responsibility to pull any pain from Stiles the second it occured. Isaac was fine with it although he had the feeling Deaton kept something from him when he asked why Derek couldn’t pull the pain since he was way more experienced in doing this. He only stated that Derek shouldn’t do all the work and since he was already the one holding Stiles it would be easier if he stayed in this place. In any case Isaac was ready to do his best for his friend.

  
The moment they entered the room Derek looked up at them giving a short nod confirming he was ready. Deaton went around the table and carefully approached the two entangled men.  
He was cautious to use the lowest tone of his voice. “Alright Stiles. I’m going to undo the bandage now so I can have a look at the wounds. Isaac will help with any pain that might rise up and I will be very careful. Is this alright with you?”  
Stiles heartbeat increased slightly but since he still felt the comfort of Derek’s arms along with his strong supporting body Stiles managed to agree his consent with a small nod. Derek gave him an encouraging squeeze.

  
Meanwhile Isaac had placed his hands on Stiles’ thigh just above the improvised dressing. The second Deaton reached for his scarf Isaac concentrated so badly determined not to let Stiles feel any more pain today.  
Though he couldn’t feel even a hint of pain Stiles’ entire body tensed as soon as Deaton touched him. Derek hurried to take his tension by rocking him and Stiles thought he even felt a hand brushing over his cheek. “Sssshhh it’s ok. Nothing will happen. He’ll only look at it ok?”

  
Derek continued humming the lullaby again. Jeez Stiles had never noticed what a beautiful tone there was in Derek’s voice. He wished he could listen to this deep growling buzzing like every night. That would probably improve his rate of sleep he got significantly. Not probably….definitely...Yeah he goes with definitely.

  
“Ok Stiles. Derek and Isaac were right to bring you here. These wounds clearly need stitches. Additionally to that I need to put some special ointment on them since they are from an alpha and are not likely to heal if we don’t treat them with it. And I’m sorry but we can’t risk to sedate you since there is a slight chance the claws went deep enough to be able to turn you. And if you are out of consciousness your body can’t fight it. Do you understand me?”  
Stiles voice was hardly audible and trembled awfully, “Yyyyeah. Yeeaah. K.”  
“Good.” Deaton started to arrange all the supplies he needed on a little cart next to where Stiles’ leg was spread out on the table.

  
Stiles lifted his head and tilted it backwards so he could look at Derek. He was greeted with the most beautiful eyes giving him the softest and most comforting gaze he has ever received. “Derek. I...I don’t wanna do this. I hate this,” and in an small whisper that even Derek could almost not hear he added, “I’m scared.”  
Derek’s gaze was pinned on him, not leaving him for a second. “I know. I know. But I’m here alright? I’ll hold you. I won’t let go of you. I’m here. Just look at me alright? Maybe just tell me something?” “What do you want me to tell you?” “ Well anything you like. Maybe you could explain to me what on earth is so great about curly fries. Or you can fill me in on the secret why Erica is always referring to you as her batman?” Stiles’ eyes grew big in disbelief. “Are you serious? Have u even ever had curly fries in your life?” “Uhm no?” And as Stiles started his lecture on why curly fries were the most exciting things to eat out there, Derek shifted him in his arms so it was easier for the boy to look at him and harder to look at where Deaton was getting ready. While moving into the new position Derek nodded shortly at Deaton without Stiles noticing. So Deaton started his work and Isaac did his best to take all the pain before Stiles could feel even a tiny bit of it.

  
It worked. Stiles was so busy describing the difference between all sorts of fried potatoes that he didn’t notice how Deaton started to clean the wounds out so he could stitch them. “And come on the shape. I mean it’s self-explanatory. I mean it’s simply fun eating them. I really can’t belie….” Stiles was interrupted by a weird feeling on his thigh. There wasn’t any pain but he could feel that someone was touching the wounds and kind of tugging on them. But it was like through many layers of clothing.

Just when he started turning his head so he could have a look on what was going on there Derek reached his hand out placing it on his cheek and softly forced his head back. The alpha’s gaze locked with the big hazel honey eyes looking at him with a mixture of curiousness, anxiety and puzzlement. Puzzlement because Stiles didn’t know Derek’s hand could actually do a gentle movement like that. He didn’t know that Derek could be so soft. That Derek touching him could feel so good. He liked it so much that he wanted to feel it just a little longer so he pressed his head slightly against the palm of Derek’s hand. Derek smiles at him vaguely and there was a faint sparkle dancing in his eyes.

  
Isaac realized a change was happening around and inside Derek. He couldn’t quite grasp what it was about but he could sense a difference through the bond connecting him to his alpha. It kind of felt like warmth and sunshine and... happiness? That was definitely something new to associate Derek with.

Suddenly Stiles hissed in pain and his leg flinched hard. Shit Isaac had lost his focus upon wondering what was going on with Derek. He sweared under his breath forcing his concentration back to where Deaton was stitching up the wounds. “Shit. Sorry Stiles. I’m so sorry!”  
He could practically feel the growl Derek was holding back right now. Instead of letting his anger out though, Derek pulled Stiles closer and pressed his head tightly to his chest.

  
“What can’t you believe Stiles? Huh?” But now as the the shock of the sudden sharp pain which shot through his leg was receding Stiles was reminded of where he was and what was happening right now. That Deaton fucking pulled a needle through the flesh of his leg. But he hated needles. And he hated all things hospital and doctors. Panic was welling up where moments before he had just felt a deep and calm warmth. His breathing started to go erratic again.

  
“Come on Stiles. Tell me. I wanna know. What can’t you believe?” He gave Stiles the most encouraging squeeze he could manage. “You can’t just start a sentence like that and not finish it you know.” He did his best to keep his heartbeat steady and and his breathing in a long and even rhythm so Stiles could feel safe and join in on that pattern. “So?” Stiles sucked in a deep, shaky breath. “Can’t believe you,” he had to pause to breathe again, “you never had them.” Derek smirked at the boy in his arms who was still struggling for a normal even breathing. “Well I just don’t see the necessity of them. They don’t really serve the purpose. I need food so I have energy. So I eat what I need to, I eat what will give me this energy.” Stiles bursted into a laugh hearing this. Forgetting about his panic.

“Oh gee Derek.” “What?” “You know you are allowed to actually enjoy the food you are eating. Like come on. Food is great! Food is fun!!” Derek’s grin grew wider as Stiles spoke because he was back at ranting about food again and back to a normal breathing. He listened to his explanation why food is deeply connected to human emotions.

When he felt that Stiles was lost enough in his talking he risked a glance over to where Deaton was handling the wounds. He was almost done. He turned his attention back to Stiles. “You understand? I hope you know I’m totally gonna invite myself to yours so I can teach you the joy of eating food. And I don’t care if it will ‘serve the purpose’. I’m gonna make you eat curly fries. And if it is the last thing I’ll do!!” He ended his speech in the best dramatic theater voice he could pull off. Derek let out a loud laugh. “Oh man. Now I’m really worried.” A wild and wide grin spread across Stiles’ face.

  
“Ok Stiles. We are almost done. Now this is the tricky part.” Stiles head shot into Deaton’s direction. “What do you mean ‘tricky part’? You wanna tell me that the stitches weren’t the tricky part here?” His voice went into a high-pitched tone.  
“Unfortunately not.” With a heavy sigh Stiles closed his eyes and let his head sink back against Derek’s chest who turned to Deaton, “So what is it?”

  
Deaton picked up a jar containing a greenish cream like substance. “As I explained earlier we need to put this ointment on the wounds. It contains seven special herbs that will prevent any supernatural werewolf traces from spreading and unfolding in your body. It will also help the wound to heal better. Unfortunately it will hurt you when I put it on and Isaac won’t be able to take your pain since this would hurt him severely.” He turned to speak to Derek who was about to volunteer to take over Isaac’s place. “No Derek. You can’t do it either. It will injure you in a way you can’t just heal from straight away. And if you pull all of the pain you might even die from it. And I assume you won’t be able to hold yourself back.” Stiles hurried to speak before Derek could. “No. No. It’s ok. I can handle it. I mean there is no needle involved right? I can handle some weird magical herbal cream right?” He tried a reassuring smile which turned out more desperate and resigning than confident. “Are you sure?” Derek’s brow frowned in concern. “Nope. No not at all. But there is nothing else I can do right? So just let’s get it over with ok?”

  
Deaton nodded and turned to Isaac. “Isaac please hold his leg down.” He started to untwist the lid of the jar. “Derek please hold him tight.”  
Stiles collapsed into Derek’s arms and let out a loud groan. “Oh god. That actually _will_ hurt really badly, will it? Oh man.”

  
Derek pulled him up so he was more in a sitting position with his back leaning against Derek’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the boy crossing them in front of him and intertwined the fingers of their right hands. Stiles used his left hand to hold onto Derek’s arms, who could hear the loud pounding of Stiles’ heart that went violently against his rib cage. Derek lowered his head so his lips were almost touching the side of the boy’s neck. “Are you ready?” Stiles nodded shortly. “Ok. You can squeeze as hard as you want.” Stiles agreed with a nervous huff. “And you know what? After that I’m gonna get you some curly fries. And if you ask me to have some I might even agree.”

And as Stiles chuckled about the picture of Derek eating curly fries, Derek signaled Deaton to start and tighten his arms around Stiles at the same time. Smoke was rising up from where Deaton applied the ointment.

Stiles screamed.

Derek and Isaac did their best to hold him in place. Their wolves went crazy over the agony their pack mate had to feel right now. Isaac pressed his eyes shut. Concentrating not to howl out his emotions. Derek kept talking to Stiles, repeating shushing noises and telling him that the pain will be gone soon. Then it was over. The smoke dissolved and Stiles’ screams changed into small whimpers.

“That’s it Stiles. Everything is done now. I’m gonna leave you to it for a moment.” And Deaton left the room.

  
Isaac quit ignoring his wolf and moved up the table so he could pull Stiles into his embrace. Stiles was too exhausted to fight against him or even comment on it. Isaac patted his head as he repeated over and over again, “I’m sorry Stiles. I’m so sorry. I won’t let that happen to you ever again! I’m sorry!” Stiles might even have leaned into Isaac and he might even have liked this tender caring attention for a while. But he would never admit.

After a few moments though he tried to pull away and turned to Derek for help with his voice muffled through Isaac’s shirt. “Uhm Derek? Could you please help me here. Maybe use your alphaness to make Isaac back off?” So Derek reached out to Isaac to put his hand on his beta’s shoulder. Isaac looked up at Derek who gave him a warm smile. “Oh sure. Sorry!” Isaac let go of Stiles but Derek didn’t let him back away and pulled him down so he had to sit on the table next to them.

Because as much as Derek didn’t know how to act like a real alpha he could sense the distress Isaac was in and his wolf needed to comfort the blonde boy. He used his free hand to shift Stiles so his back was leaning against the crook of Derek’s right arm. “Are you ok?” Stiles let out a long breath. “Yeah. I guess so. I mean all this burning up my leg was really no fun. But I think I’m ok. I just need a bit to regain some energy.” Derek smiled at him. It was a sad smile somehow. “You are really strong Stiles.” Stiles huffed, “Yeah sure. That’s why I went into several panic attacks today over some stupid shit like getting treatment for some wounds on my thighs...massive wounds yeah... but still. Totally strong and crying and clenching onto you like a little baby.”

There was a sound coming from Isaac. Did he really just growled at him? Again? But it was Derek who argued, “No Stiles you are strong. You went through so much pain today and you pulled through. You are strong and I don’t accept if you try to say anything else.” And after a short pause where he temporarily gave in to his wolf and nuzzled his nose against Stiles’ cheek he added, “But you are still stupid for always throwing yourself into every supernatural battle line.” Stiles wanted to protest but Derek shushed him.

  
They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Stiles cleared his throat, “uhm ok well this is getting kind of awkward now. So I suggest we move. Didn’t you say something about curly fries earlier anyway? Cause man I really could use something to eat right now.” Derek laughed. “Yeah sure. Ok let’s get you into the car and we go back to my loft and grab something to eat on the way. No argument Stiles. You will be watched tonight. Just to be sure you are ok.” “Pfff. Yeah that’s not creepy at all.” Derek did his eyebrow thing and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine. Fine. I’m coming with you. I told my dad that I wouldn’t come home tonight anyway. But I decide where we get the food.” Derek played being annoyed. “Ok. If that will make you happy. Now come on we help you getting up.”

Derek moved them both so they were sitting on the table’s edge and when Derek motioned to pick Stiles up bridal style he was stopped by Stiles’ hand pressing against his chest. “Oooohoo noo. No. Don’t. You. Dare! Don’t you even think about it! I’m totally capable of walking on my own two feet. And I still got some dignity left here.” Though he was well aware that there wasn’t really any left by now. But he could pretend there was, right?  
“Well not much obviously but I’m totally not gonna let you carry me out of this room. Nope not gonna happen!” And with the last sentence he pushed himself off the table and almost fell right straight to the ground if Derek wouldn't have caught his body by slipping his left arm around him. “Yeah I can see how you can manage to walk. And I guess you forgot how you got in here in the first place?” Stiles glared up at the wolf and as expected he saw Derek raising his eyebrow at him and...was that a smirk? Did Derek just try to use some sarcasm on him? Oh my god. That’s new. And confusing. But then again this entire evening had some serious confusing parts. But that needed to be thought about later.

“Yeah well my leg was kinda bleeding. Severely. So I guess I have to live with that. But now I’m going to get out here by myself. Well maybe with a little bit of help but you are not carrying me. Understand that sourwolf?” “Alright fine. But quit calling me that already. Isaac can you support Stiles on the other side then?” Isaac who watched the encounter between his alpha and his friend with an amused smirk on his lips quickly moved to Stiles' left side and laid the boy’s arm around his shoulders holding it in place by grabbing Stiles’ wrist. The smirk was still clearly on his face. Derek gave him a questioning look but instead of answering his silent question he only said, “alright then let’s get you to the car. I could use something to bite as well.”

So they moved. Slowly. Stiles was still really weak and his leg hurt like hell so he struggled quite a bit to walk. And let’s be honest, he didn’t actually walk. The two wolves on each side of him were carrying him more than he moved his legs. But at least he got to pretend he walked by himself and the wolves granted him this last bit of dignity.

  
Isaac was the one driving again. Derek had insisted that Stiles and him both got into the back together cause he didn’t plan on letting Stiles out of his sight or rather out of his reach for the next couple of hours. Stiles played being all annoyed by Derek’s behaviour but really he was actually quite happy that he had someone to lean on. And that someone being Derek with all his muscles and his steady heartbeat and warmth and calmness was just a bonus. Leaning against Derek with an arm wrapped around him felt actually kind of nice to be honest. But he wouldn’t be. Certainly not.

  
After Stiles told them where to go for the food Isaac kept glancing back at the two in the backseat. His wolf was so happy right now. Because Isaac had always noticed that there was something going on between Stiles and Derek. He was sure they weren’t even aware of it. Though he was also sure that Derek kinda had to notice some sort of bond between him and Stiles. But when had Derek ever _let_ himself feel something. So this now made him really happy since he was convinced these two together were what they both needed. They always backed each other up and he was totally certain that Stiles was somewhat of an anchor for Derek. And gee that man was in serious need of some happiness.

And Stiles? Isaac knew that beneath all this sarcasm and goof there has always been some kind of darkness that had a grip on Stiles’ heart. And as much as they liked to throw some witty comments at each other’s faces they’ve always had some kind of understanding going on between them. Derek would do him good with all his protectiveness and Stiles’ could bring some happiness and lightness into Derek’s world. This would be a good thing. He just hoped that these two back there agreed with him.

  
By the time they finally reached the loft they had heard from Scott that he and the girls had followed the twins down south but had lost track of them near an old warehouse. Derek ordered them to go home and leave the night to itself. They all needed to rest and to think before doing anything about the alpha pack.

  
Derek and Isaac pretty much carried Stiles up the stairs cause there was just no energy left in him and he could not really put any pressure on his leg. Inside Derek placed Stiles on the couch while Isaac gathered everything they needed for their long awaited meal. Derek settled down next to Stiles and Isaac happily took a seat on the floor in front of the couch. And when Stiles handed Derek some curly fries the alpha agreed to eat them with a dramatic sigh which made Stiles snicker. He pretended to still seeing no use in spiralized fried potatoes but if he was honest he kind of liked them. But he would never tell.

  
After all the food was gone Isaac decided to watch some movie. Stiles couldn't believe that Derek actually owned a TV. Like what? Derek who wasn’t able to see some sense in fun foods owned a TV. Something that basically existed to waste the precious lifetime of people. Not that he would complain. He just couldn’t picture the broody werewolf wasting his time in front of a TV. But then again he might have bought it for Isaac. Yeah that was probably the explanation for this. Awww this big old softie of an alpha werewolf tried to make his beta feel like this loft was a home.

The loft that was seriously lacking of some furniture and just stuff in general. Stiles needed to change this. Cause let’s be honest, Isaac hasn’t have a home where he could feel safe before and he guessed that Derek has been alone for too long. He probably couldn’t remember how to make this loft looking like it was an actual home. Stiles so would change that. He had to be smart about it though, so Derek wouldn’t figure out his plan. But he was good in making plans. That was his thing, right?

  
At some point they changed positions so Stiles was leaning into Derek whose arm was resting on the couch behind Stiles. And later when Stiles finally fell asleep he was full on laying in Derek’s lap. And the wolf put his right arm on Stiles’ side in a reflex motion and the fingers of his left hand played absently with the brown hair of the boy.

  
Isaac felt how Derek eventually let go of all his inner tension and allowed himself to relax and to enjoy the physical contact he had with Stiles. Isaac observed them from the corner of his eyes. He was so happy and content. But after a while he decided it was time to leave them alone and went up to his room.

  
Derek didn’t leave Stiles side once that night. And it was the best sleep Stiles has had in a long time.

  
This would be something good. Even if they didn’t know it yet.


End file.
